The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some of such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Wireless communication systems are constantly under development. Developing systems provide a cost-effective support of high data rates and efficient resource utilization. One communication system under development is the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE). An improved version of the Long Term Evolution radio access system is called LTE-Advanced (LTE-A). The LTE and LTE-A are designed to support various services, such as high-speed data. In most communication systems available transmission capacity is allocated between currently active connections on the basis of the requirements of each connection, available capacity, interference situation and other factors. In addition, properties of the connections, such as the modulation and coding applied in communication are determined. Performing these actions in the most optimal manner is vital to the efficiency of a communication system. This applies especially to situations where coordination of transmissions from multiple cells must be done simultaneously and where the properties of the connections, such as delays in transmissions, are different.